One Minute Melee: Rainbow Dash vs The Scout!
ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! MELEE! -- RED Team base It had been a long, tiring day for the Scout. He had literally just finished taking out the entire BLUE team all by himself. Tiring, especially since the others had taken a vacation without his knowing. Thanks a lot, noobs, thought the Scout. He got in his bed. He deserved the rest. He had just gotten to bed, when... He heard a loud crashing outside. "What the freak!" That was the Scout after hearing it. Quickly, he ran outside, bat in hand. Whoever this was was going to get their ass handed to them. Outside A pony was outside, trying to knock down the Red Team base for no reason in particular. She stood up, revealing herself as a pony, with rainbow hair an arainbow tail (da fuck?). "Why the hell are these stuff so hard to kock down?", she growled. Immediatley, she felt a tap on her back. "Wha-" She immediatley felt the hard impact of a baseball bat on her head. Dizzily stepping back, she silently cursed under her breath. Rainbow Dash quickly recovered, seeing the attacker. The Scout tossed a baseball in the air, catching it in his hand without looking. "Lemme show you a REAL force of nature, budda! Err, or if it's a girl, do you say... Fuck this! Let's just fight!" Raibow Dash got into a combat pose. "Maybe Pinkie can make a candy shaped coffin for ya, bitch." NOBODY BLINK! ENAGE! Rainbw Dash used her iconic running start, intent on headbutting the Scout into next week. The results were NOT as expected, as she felt baseball bat again, and was sent flying into the air. Gritting her teeth, she flew down torwards the Scout... only to get hit by a baseball. "Sorry, girl, you'll just have to step up-" The Scout got headbtted in the stomach, and, immediatley afterwards, kicked in the leg, earning a scream in shock from the Scout. Grumbing in pain, the Scout got an idea. "She'll never expect this," he chuckled to himself as he pulled out his most iconic tool (other than baseball gear, of course): The Scattergun. Upon seeing it, Rainbow Dash paused for a second, wondering if she could run through the bullets- BANG!!! THAT was the answer. 50.... The force was so strong, it kneeled Rainbow to a knee. "God, crazy motherfucker's more powerful than he looks... Welp, Ii'll just have to fight fire WITH fire!" With that, she stood up somehow, revealing a black belt. The mere sight of it made the Scout's grin slightly less confident, but he remained unwavering. "So she's a black belt, never expected a horse to be, bu-" he was interupted by a strong kick to the jaw, followed by a roundhouse kick to the temple. Rainbow dash casually yawned after the second blow, then got serious again. "So, that's how she wants to play, eh?" grinned the Scout, taking out an even more menancing looking gun: the Force-a-Nature. One shot, and Rainbow Dash would be O-U-T. 40.... Scout, of course, didn't wait; he just fired it like that. And shockingly, it worked! Rainbow Dash was sent flying right onto her back from the force. Mere seconds after getting up, she was hit again, then kneed, with the Scout grinning at the pony's misfortune. "Oh HELL naw," grumbled Rainbow Dash (taking a cue out of DashieGame's book), "I haven't even gotten started." Scuffing up the ground, she was visibly seen snorting like a bull, and then rushed akin to said animal. "They don't pay me enough for this job," grumbled the Scout under his breath, pulling back his bat like with all those Soldiers rocket-jumping-but was MORE than a little shocked when Rainbow immediatley hit him at around Mach 10. Needless to say, it HURT. The G4 Pegasus emitted a brief chuckle, then prepared a tough karate chop. The fastest merc was having none of THAT shit, and scored a solid punch to her stomach, followed by a Scattergun shot that sent her backwards. 30... Rainbow Dash quickly got to her feet. Needless to say, she was PISSED. "YOU, shithead, haven't seen my fuckin-"- Before getting to finish, she felt baseball bat (her new least favorite feel), and flew right through the wall onto a walkway. As she looked up in confusion, the Scout, right next to her, grumbled, "Yeah, you ain't doing any of that, mother-fucker." As he spoke, he prepaered a baseball toss to decapitate her... And ultimatley didn't get away with it as Rainbow, in a fury of rage, kicked down the Scout and starting biting and hoofing him akin to a wolf attack. The merc looked around, knowing he had to get out of this, and FAST. He frantically looked around, and found something that fell out his pocket during the assault; his favorite melee weapon after his bat, the Flying Guillotine. Silently cursing himself under his breath for not usng his meat cleaver before, he suddenly picked it up, and witha CRUNCH!, Rainbow Dash flew off him, bleeding profusley from the stomach. 20... As the G4 Pegasus held her stomach wound, she grunted slightly as she looked up at her foe take another slice... which took off some hair. Better that than my head, though Rainbow Dash as she realized something; she needed to use her trump card, and NOW! Buliding up energy, she grinned, knowing this move would surely be this man's demise; the one and only, SONIC RAINNUKE. After gathering all the energy, she flew up who knows HOW high... and began to crash down. The Scout assumed she had run away and forfieted for the time being, so he walked back to his room, muttering "That coward," while, on a split screen, it showed Rainbow Dash in space, rapidly crashing torwards the ground. 10... By now, Rainbow was near the Earth's athmostphere again, plummeting down at FTS speeds torwards the Scout's room. On a seperate counter for the readers to see shown exactly at the same time as the action, it said: 9 FEET TO IMPACT". The Scout noticed by now. Wide-eyed, the Teufort merc quickly fired off his pistol. It simply bounced off, obviously. 5... This time, a Scattergun shot. Same effects, only slightly slowing her down. 4 FEET TO IMPACT 4... Now, he tossed his Meat Guillotine. Fail. 3 FEET TO IMPACT 3... This time, a Winger. (Damm, he's truly desperate.) 2 FEET TO IMPACT 2... Now, a second, slightly charged pistol shot. Halted her a bit, but she kept going. 1 SECOND TO IMPACT! YOU'VE GOT THIS, GAL! 1!... BUT!... the SCout suddenly got a risky gambit... one that might actually work! He quickly tossed a baseball as hard as he could into the air with one hand while shooting with his Force-a-Nature in his other. Rainbow Dash had already destroyed part of the celing... but right before she could get Scout, the baseball hit her, so hard she actually had to stoip to get her bearings, and a millisecond later, she got hit powerfully by the Force-a-Nature sending her flying... right outside the wall. K-O-o-o-o... THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... (The Scout cockily swings his bat) ...THE SCOUT! Trivia * This is the AWC's second fight. Episode Guide Previous: One Minute Melee: Mario vs Kirby! Next: One Minute Melee: Pikachu vs Pulseman! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:Master General Guy1